stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Story: The History of Blogoth
"Blogoth's been released?" Molly asked incredulously. "Yes..." Max replied. "And you and Codaz might be our chance of fighting him." "You're kidding, right? This guy's been known to destroy entire countries," Molly said. "That's true... but he's not at his full power." Max stared out of the window. "Right now, he might be closer to 40,000. The Wraith Queen herself had a power level of 60,000." "We keep facing these unbelievably powerful opponents... our time might be up this time," Molly said. She walked over to Max's spot near the window. "Wait... you said that he wasn't at his full power? Just 40,000?" Max grimaced. "It's estimated- we don't know for sure- that his power level used to be somewhere between 300,000 and 350,000." "What the-" Molly stammered. "That's...." "Yeah... we have no chance of beating him if he reaches that level of strength." Max turned to Molly. "Which is why we need you and Codaz." "Max..." Molly looked back at him. "Question: how in the world was Blogoth defeated all those years ago?" "They had a lot of luck..." Max replied. "But also, everyone was much stronger back then..." "What do you mean?" "Up until a decade ago, there was near-complete peace. It had been that way for the past few hundred years. Because of that, there was no need for the peoples of the Archipelago to have any true power; Only as much as they needed for their daily lives. But thousands of years ago, during the War against Blogoth..." Max stopped, then went on. "Almost everyone fought in that war. And to fight the armies of Gorgoria, to fight against Blogoth, you must have gigantic amounts of power." "Look at it this way," Max said. "The ''average ''soldier- and I mean average- had power levels rivaling our own. The Wraith Queen herself could've been a general in those days. Those who fought against monsters had to become monsters themselves." "We just don't have that kind of power, Max..." Molly said. "Codaz and I may be the only ones who can exceed 20,000... let alone 60,000. But only two strong warriors..." "There's still hope if we act quickly," said Max, as began to walk out of the room. "He's at his weakest right now... if we all attack full force we might be able to-" Both Max and Molly stopped. A surge of power rushed over them, but it wasn't good power... it was like being drowned. They were both swallowed by it for a moment, then it disappeared. "No... that can't be..." Molly shivered. "How did he notice us?!?!" Max demanded of no one. "He couldn't-" "Our power levels..." Molly responded. "We have the highest average power... he found us first." "SHIT!" Max yelled. "We're in danger now! We have to go!" "Why? We need to plan-" "Because if he comes here," Max said, "all hell will break loose." Then, out of no where, there was an earth shattering boom. It rattled the ceiling.